My Protetor
by River-Spoilers
Summary: Bella is a 20 year old waitress working at Masen's meets Mr.Green Eyes. who is he? what does he do? will he be Bella's protector? read and find out mafia story mobward rated M


**My protector ~ chapter 1**

**Disclaimer ~ **Edward: Nikki? Can we do something a little different? Can we do a Mafia Story?

Nikki: I'll think about it... if I say yes here are a few rules, okay?

Edward: anything

Nikki: No sex trade, No cheating and No stalking... from you anyway.

Edward: deal, plus you know I'd never cheat on Bella.

Nikki: Anyway I do not own twilight the awesome Stephanie Meyer does.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Waking up at 8:30am and getting ready for work is no joy but it's better than being unemployed and having no money to live off of. I may not have the best job in the world but it is something. I, Isabella Marie Swan age 20, work at a dinner in Brooklyn, New York called Masen's.

I get out of bed and walk sleepily into the bathroom and turn on the shower. Before stripping I look in the mirror and realise that it looks like I haven't slept in days. My eyes were red and puffy, my nose stuffed up and my hair looks like I've walked through a hedge backwards. I guess you are wondering why I look like this?

Well its simple really, it goes like this;

_*Flashback*_

_I get out my car and walk into the small Mexican restaurant and look around, searching for the blue eyes of my high school sweetheart. After looking around for a few minutes and realising he isn't there I walk outside to wait. Ten minutes pass by, then twenty, thirty, forty and so forth. An hour and a half with him still not showing I decide to get back in my car and drive over to his house. _

_I arrive and notice that his car is in the drive and the bedroom light is on upstairs. Maybe he was just late in from work and is getting changed my brain tries to rationalise. I ring his mobile and it rings out. I walk up to the door and knock and wait for him to answer. That doesn't happen. Trying again and getting the same thing I try the door. It's unlocked. _

_Walking inside I notice nothing is different so I head for the stairs and walk quietly up them_

"_Oh... yes! ...Right there...that's it baby...uhhh... harder!" a familiar voice moaned._

_I stood motionless at the top of the stairs. Surely he wouldn't. Surely she wouldn't. My best friend. I walk to the door and the moaning gets louder. "JESS! ...God...uh...fuck...Ride me harder...that's it ... ride my dick hard." He screamed out in pleasure._

_The door was slightly open so I shove it open and I lent against the door and folded my arms across my chest. "So! This is what you've been doin' Mike?!" I asked_

_Both of them jumped apart and wrapped themselves under Mike's sheets and started stuttering trying to find the right words to say to me. I didn't let them. The rage inside me building so much that I had to let it all out, and I did._

"_You've been too busy fuckin' my best...scratch that, my ex-best friend behind my back. The both of you jumpin' into bed together whenever you get the chance? Well, that sure explains gettin' back from work late, workin' overtime... Goin' out with the guys. Were the guys even there? Did they know about this? Am I the only one who didn't know? God I'm so stupid! Jessica how could you do this to me? I thought you were my best friend. Turns out you're actually a whore, a slut who sleep with her supposed best friend's boyfriend behind her back. Have you fucked Angela's boyfriend Ben too?"_

_My rant finished, Mike seemed to snap out of being the stuttering fool and laughed in my face. "Really? You didn't see this comin'? Come on Bella, open your eyes. You're nothin'! Pathetic! Mousy brown haired! Good for nothin'. I mean you won't even open your legs for me. You're a nobody Bella. No one wants you. Your ugly, not even that thin and have the dullest eyes ever. I never loved you. No one could love a boring book lover waitress like you."_

Well now you, my dear readers know why I look like this. After two days of crying my eyes out over _Mike_ I finally realise that I never loved him and that he was a good for nothing cheater. Did I forget to mention that every time I allowed him to finger me I had to fake an orgasm? Thinking about_ his_ harsh words and what _he_ did to me, it's put me off dating for a while.

I strip out of my pjs and get into the warm water. I feel the warm water unknotting the kinks in my neck. I grab my peach shampoo and massage it into my hair relaxing further. After finishing the rest of my feminine care I got out of the shower and wrapped myself into the fluffy blue towel sitting on my radiator.

Once dried I put on my red silk panties and matching bra along with skin coloured tights, black high wasted skirt and dark blue v-necked blouse. I raided through my closet and found my blue heels and headed downstairs grabbed a breakfast bar, picked up my purse and keys and left my apartment.

Outside my apartment block I go round the back of it and into the car park for residents. I walk over to my pride and joy, my baby, my black mini cooper. I get in turn on the tunes and I'm off to Masen's.

*Bella & Edward Bella & Edward Bella & Edward Bella & Edward*

When I arrive at Masen's things are relatively slow, as they normally are on Monday mornings. I quickly greet Alice a hello and go get my apron from my locker. "You can go now Alice, Rose will be here in a few, I'll manage by mysel till she gets in." I say while tying my apron. I look up and see Alice sprinting over and she gives me a hug. "Thanks Bella, you're the best, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that being said she skipped out of the diner.

Rose came in around 12pm for the lunch rush hour and left around 4pm when Angela came in to take over for the evening shift. You are probably wondering dear reader why I'm telling you all this and well around 6:30pm when it is relatively quiet again a group of three men all dressed in suits sat down in a booth in my area.

I walked over, pad and pen in hand and went around the group taking their orders, stopping when I got to the last man. He was gorgeous. An Adonis; with copper coloured hair and vibrant green eyes. I was a goner. His eyes connected with mine and I couldn't break it. I'm not sure how long I stared into the depth of his eyes but the connection broke when one of the men he was with cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry sir; I didn't catch that what would you like?" I asked Mr. Green Eyes He shook his head and laughed. "That's because I didn't say what I would like butterfly. How about the special and a coke?" I nodded and took down his order and walked back to the kitchen and gave Marcus the order.

The rest of the night went by and after locking up I got back in my mini and went home, failing to notice the black vehicle following me home.


End file.
